As physical storage media technology changes, data management techniques for managing data also evolve. However, many existing virtual data storage systems do not lend themselves well to security data storage. For example, some data platforms do not have built-in mechanisms for ensuring secure erasure of stale data that is no longer in use. In some storage technologies, such as flash-based solid state devices (SSDs), data is constantly being moved around in memory in order to maintain wear-leveling across the device. Commonly used management techniques may permit critical security parameters to be copied and moved around without the knowledge of a host device. Having multiple unknown copies of security parameters stored on the media can present a security risk.